Complicated
by Lisnaskea
Summary: Michael and Maria story. What i wanted to happen in the series finale. Feedback would be great! Part 1 of 1


1 Complicated  
  
This is a Michael/Maria story and it's what I wanted to happen after Michael told Maria he'd always love her in the series finale. I made it a little sappy so bear with me. I don't own anything to do with Roswell and I don't own the song 'Complicated'. It's by Avril Lavigne. Feedback would be wonderful!  
  
  
  
Maria walked across her front lawn to where Michael was.  
  
"I thought you were leaving" She said to him.  
  
"I am. But I just wanted…I don't know.  
  
"Say good bye?"  
  
"I just wanted to say that this whole thing has been screwed up since the beginning. You and Me. Us. Just the whole long stupid story.  
  
"Thanks." Maria said sarcastically  
  
"But I wouldn't trade it for anything. It's meant so much to me, you know? From day one, from the moment that I kidnapped you and stole your car. I knew that you were the girl for me. I never wanted anyone else.  
  
"Michael…"  
  
"I still don't. Just...wherever I'm going, whatever I'm doing, just know I'll always love you." Michael put on his helmet and revved up his motorcycle.  
  
"Wait-no wait." Maria said frantically. "You-you can't cay that and then-"  
  
Maria watched in disbelief as Michael roared away. Her face instantly lit up as Michael did a u-turn and pulled up beside her.  
  
"Forget something?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, this" He said as he kissed her. He kissed her with all the love and all the passion he had inside of him. He slowly pulled away and took in every detail of her. He kissed her one last time on her forehead before putting on his helmet and driving away.  
  
Maria watched as he got smaller and smaller until she couldn't see him anymore. A single tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"Why do you have this effect on me?"  
  
Maria walked into her room and collapsed on her bed. She picked up the pen and pad of paper that lay beside her and began to do the only thing that made her feel better. She began writing a song.  
  
"I like you the way you are  
  
When we're driving in my car  
  
And you're talking to me  
  
One on one"  
  
Maria thought for a second. Why did Michael have to be so cool when other people where around. Why couldn't he just be the Michael that she knew and loved?  
  
"But you become  
  
Somebody else  
  
'Round everyone else  
  
Watchin' your back  
  
Like you can't relax  
  
You're tryin' to be cool  
  
You look like a fool  
  
To me"  
  
And that kiss! What was with the kiss? It was hard enough knowing that she would probably never see him again but then he had to complicate everything by telling her that he would always love her.  
  
"Tell me  
  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're  
  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this, you  
  
And you fall and you crawl  
  
And you break and you take  
  
What you get and you turn it into  
  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
No, no, no"  
  
Maria sat in her room for another hour just writing. When she was done, she read over the final product and smiled.  
  
"Chill out,  
  
What you yellin' for?  
  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
You will see  
  
I like you the way you are  
  
When we're, driving in my car  
  
And you're talking to me  
  
One on one  
  
But you become  
  
Somebody else  
  
'Round everyone else  
  
Watchin' your back  
  
Like you can't relax  
  
You're tryin' to be cool  
  
You look like a fool  
  
To me  
  
Tell me  
  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're  
  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this, you  
  
And you fall and you crawl  
  
And you break and you take  
  
What you get and you turn it into  
  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
No, no, no  
  
You come over unannounced  
  
Dressed up like you're something else  
  
Where you are and  
  
Where you sat, you see  
  
You're making me  
  
Laugh out  
  
When you strike a pose  
  
Take off all your preppy clothes  
  
You know  
  
You're not fooling anyone  
  
When you become  
  
Somebody else  
  
'Round everyone else  
  
Watchin' your back  
  
Like you can't relax  
  
Tryin' to be cool  
  
You look like a fool  
  
To me  
  
Tell me  
  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're  
  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this, you  
  
And you fall and you crawl  
  
And you break and you take  
  
What you get and you turn it into  
  
Honesty Promise me  
  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
No, no, no...  
  
Chill out,  
  
What you yellin' for?  
  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
  
And if you could let it be  
  
You will see  
  
Somebody else  
  
'Round everyone else  
  
You're watchin' your back  
  
Like you can't relax  
  
You're tryin' to be cool  
  
You look like a fool  
  
To me, to me  
  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're  
  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this, you  
  
And you fall and you crawl  
  
And you break and you take  
  
What you get and you turn it into  
  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
No, no  
  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're  
  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this, you  
  
And you fall and you crawl  
  
And you break and you take  
  
What you get and you turn it into  
  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it"  
  
Now if she could only tell Michael how she felt.  
  
The End 


End file.
